My Last Duchess
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: Sasuke admires a painting on the wall. Inspired by Robert Browning. SASUSAKU oneshot


Inspired by Robert Browning...

* * *

God she was beautiful. Her skin was like marble, pure white alabaster, unblemished and shining, and ruby lips pouted, opened in a small gap, showing off the tip of her pink wet tongue that licked her shining, glittery lips. Delectable… Her pink hair flowed down the sides of the velvet pillow, as she lay sprawled on a shaggy red rug. The colour complimented the red blush on her cheeks. Her eyes gazed at him, big and not so innocent anymore. They were rimmed with eyeliner and the mascara made her midnight eyelashes thick and long.

His gaze traveled down her neck, taking in the shadows that played beneath the hollow of her neck and her collarbone. Down, his gaze burned her as he took in her small waist and flat stomach ridged just lightly with muscle. Her back was slightly arched making her breasts his for his taking. Sasuke adjusted his black tie and his cold eyes flicked and roamed her long legs. Her leg was bent and crossed over the apex of her thighs as if trying, shyly to hide the treasure she valued over almost anything. But that sultry look in her eye told him otherwise.

Ah, that _look_ it brought a certain warmth to his cheeks and he kept her stare. She looked at him like that when she wanted something from him, or when she wanted to…play, you might say. He liked playing with this girl, in fact that's how it all started. He invited her to his house. Wined her, dined her and laid her-on his bed. Her pretty moans filled his head, as he did unspeakable things to her body.

She was too generous, always gave him the time of the day, although he didn't pay much attention to her. Always talked to him, but then again she talked to everyone. Even the birds in the garden while she sat in the pavilion, in a pretty white dress he bought for her, because she asked for it and it showed off her neckline well. She didn't need to ask twice. Anything that the pretty maiden wanted, it was hers.

She moved into the Uchiha Mansion, but it didn't matter that much to him. She was only there for his pleasure only. Not that it took much for him to persuade her to stay there. She often pined and missed her family and companions while being confined to the Mansion but on those nights he always made sure that she begged to stay at the Mansion as he brought her higher to completion.

Often he had to go and complete errands, in and out of town. He didn't have stay faithful for the pretty girl waiting back for him at home, because whatever he did, she would always be back for him.

But like I said she was too nice, even the gardener's boy took a fancy to the young girl that plucked the sweetest of sweetest flowers from his garden. She praised the maid that came in to sweep the grates every morning, she offered to help the chef with his fillet mignon. The stagehand was always happy to hold her delicate hand for balance and she got into the carriage, one dainty step at a time. The gardener's boy looked down bashfully as he presented a fragrant rose, half blooming with the spikes thoughtfully pruned before hand. 'A rose for a rose...' He mumbled, blue eyes sweet and innocent. He left the Mansion five days later without saying goodbye to his Mistress who still, wonders to this day where her blushing garden boy has gone.

From his assignments he always bought her pricey jewelry. A ring studded luxuriously with emeralds and blood red rubies. A necklace sequined with diamonds, which she wore to bed every night. And she smiled, that smile that he always made her smile when he was around her. No, not made her. Ordered her to, which she was more than happy to comply.

God she was beautiful.

But that smile! That special smile that was reserved for him was smiled at everyone. No jewel it seemed, compared to the mere shiny apple that the young bellhop offered to the Duchess. He seethed and burned in silent rage as she greeted the green grocer, the flower shop and the little boy who gazed up at the beauty in amazement. He told her never to smile for anyone esle, only smile for him. She complied but over time that smile was strained and soon the smile disappeared all together.

Her sweet moans seemed forced and her eyes were hooded. His blossom was draining slowly. Draining life and spark right before his eyes.

Soon she was not only confined to the Uchiha Mansion, she was confined to her room. It was like she was infected, her once thick lustrous hair was lacking shine, and hung limply around her face, her ruby lips were thin and pale. The marble skin she took pride in talking care of, with expensive oils and creams, was pale shot through with blue veins. He did everything to try to make her smile again. But all was in vain as she withdrew even further to herself, and eventually she locked her room door shutting herself in. Soon he gave up and the knocking from her door had disappeared. Although his blossom was no longer fit to see and be seen, his selfish pride didn't let anyone else see her. Not even the maid who swept the fireplace every morning at six.

One morning the door was propped open, and the white cat she was so fond of yowled and wrapped his body around his legs, stepping and walking all over his shoes mewling for breakfast.

The room was dark and Sasuke wrinkled his nose in distaste. He made his way over to the queen sized bed, and stared at the unmoving lump in the soiled bed sheets. Her pink hair sprawled all over the worn silk pillow. He left soon; the scent of death was never a pleasant one.

He called in the family painter and ordered to paint his Mistress at her best, the radiant lovely girl he married. He made specific instructions to make the painting seem alive.

God she was beautiful. He slowly closed the curtains that shielded her from the sun harmful rays and moved on to the next painting.

* * *

A review would be much appreciated?

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


End file.
